A Friend in Need
by LindsayQ
Summary: A friend in need is a friend indeed.


**Title:** a Friend in Need  
**Author:** AtticusFinchFan  
**Rating:** pg-13 (language)  
**Pairing:** Dean/OC  
**Summary:** A friend in need is a friend indeed.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, but really wish they were.  
**A/N:** Unbeta-ed

* * *

She could honestly say she never ever expected to be in this sort of predicament with him. But here she was, wrapped tightly in his arms with nothing on but a frighteningly thin white sheet and a smile. She knew there was going to be bruising, she could already feel them forming on and around her hips. There was a particularly painful one just below her crotch on her inner left leg; it stung every time her legs rubbed against the tangled bedspread below her.

She had tried to fight him off; getting a tongue shoved down your throat even before you have time to close the front door would force any person into doing so. She had even punched and kicked him a couple times to get him off her, but just before he threw her on the couch the light from the kitchen shone on him and for the first time since seeing his face through the peephole, she noticed the unshed tears in his eyes and felt the moisture on her cheeks, which had rubbed off of his tear streaked ones while he was kissing her. It was then that she realized this was his release. He _needed_ this to regain his, albeit weak, grasp on reality. It must have been one hell of a nasty hunt for him to get this bad. Most hunts, when he did care enough to visit, and was in the vicinity, ended in a short hug and an even shorter goodbye.

Although she didn't want to, she had to ask her self just one question, why her?

Why hadn't he just gone out and found some loose woman with which he had no ties or connections, someone he could easily fuck and then fly, which he allegedly always did?

Even now, as she stared into his almost angelic, freshly fucked face, she still wondered…but also hoped. She _hoped_ that he would still have the balls to speak to her later and not disappear, only to never be heard from again. She _hoped_ this wouldn't end their friendship. She _hoped_ it could and would only make it stronger. She knew that she never had a chance with him; he had made that quite clear early in their relationship. He wouldn't and couldn't get close to people. It took her a while longer to realize why. But it didn't mean she couldn't _hope_ for more, did it?

"What are you doin' awake?" The voice that came out of _nowhere_ now seemingly dragged her out of _nowhere_. She moved her attention upwards. Even with an amused, but extremely exhausted smirk on his face, she could see the pain behind the green eyes she had somehow come to love. He could hide some things from her, but not pain.

She shrugged her bruised left shoulder slightly and then bowed her head and whispered. "Do ya want to talk about it?"

She felt the mattress creak and groan under the stress of his body as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms tighter around her in an almost possessive manner. "No," he whispered with a chuckle. Even now, after everything that had gone on, his breath still smelled like Spearmint gum.

She took in a deep breath and let the smell wash over and envelope her inside and out as he bent his head forward and kissed her nose. "Not right now."

He squeezed her tightly one last time before closing his eyes and exhaling.

She took to staring at his face as he fell back asleep. That was the end of it for tonight, but in the morning, if he hadn't left before she woke up, she was going to sit him down and force him to talk it through with her.

Not only did she want to know what was going on, but she wanted to make a few things clear to him, even if he already knew most things. One thing she felt she needed to clarify for him was the fact that she would always be there for him. Hell or high water be damned. Another thing was he could tell her anything he wanted without having to worry about it getting out.

One of the main truths she wanted to clarify for him was that she wasn't just his fuck buddy. A best friend with benefits she could handle, but not a fuck buddy…she was his friend, not a whore.

There were also certain fulfillments a friend had to make to keep their friends, and it didn't take a genius to realize he was lacking in almost all the categories.

A small affectionate smirk came to her face as she realized she was only too eager to help him fulfill said requirements. But that could wait until tomorrow; tonight she was content enough just being his personal teddy bear.

As carefully and as quietly as she was able to, she slid her head forward, brushed the fingers of her right hand gently over his left pec and then tenderly pressed her lips against the soft yet firm skin of her friend's bare chest, pulled back and stared up at his closed eyes for a split second. Then smiled contently, settled into his embrace and closed her eyes.

What had started out as an ordinary night had amazingly turned into one of fantastic excitement, discovery, wonder and hope. She could only pray to the gods of all things good and right in the world that there be more nights like this in her future.


End file.
